


Wake Up Sleepy Head

by shelbytommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbytommo/pseuds/shelbytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fucking hell, harder Harry, harder!” Louis’ voice was hoarse and muffled by the sheets, his cock throbbing in the mangled mass of cloth. He felt so full, so good he might just burst right then and there. But he could hear Harry’s grunts start to fade, his vision blurring until it was black once again. He felt a large palm rubbing over his stomach, just above his aching hard on.</p><p>“Mm, wake up sleepy head.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohboylondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboylondon/gifts).



> So Maddy wanted me to write this   
> and i did because I love her.  
> it's probably not my best and it's short and i've never posted on ao3 before  
> but who cares right?  
> enjoy the gay sex.

“Fucking hell, harder Harry, harder!” Louis’ voice was hoarse and muffled by the sheets, his cock throbbing in the mangled mass of cloth. He felt so full, so good he might just burst right then and there. But he could hear Harry’s grunts start to fade, his vision blurring until it was black once again. He felt a large palm rubbing over his stomach, just above his aching hard on.

“Mm, wake up sleepy head.” 

Louis groaned quietly, still caught between consciousness and sleep. He had morning wood, no doubt about it. But he was too tired and too embarrassed to do anything about it. 

“Go back t’sleep Harry..”

“But Louis,” Harry protested, scooting closer so his cock pressed against Louis’ thigh. He was hard already. And damn, he never got used to how fucking huge Harry was compared to him. Louis felt a familiar knot in his stomach as he rolled over onto his side to see Harry, a sleepy yet aroused smile on his face. He stroked his long fingers through Louis’ bed head and murmured “Gonna fuck you so good Lou, you won’t be able to walk.”

Best goddamn good morning ever.

Louis yawned high pitched, almost as adorably as a sleepy little kitten. He tried to roll on his back for Harry but he felt a hand on his hip, stopping him. 

“Nuh uh Lou. Wanna try something.” 

Harry reached back to the nightstand to grab the lube from the night before. He slicked himself up good and traced around Louis’ hole lightly, teasingly. Louis groaned and rubbed back on Harry’s hand and groaned needily “No teasing, I just need your cock.” 

He smirked devilishly and slid in all at once until his balls were flush with Louis’ arse. Louis cried out and bit into the sheets, the pain was burning like a son of a bitch but it felt so amazing at the same time. Harry sat there a minute, letting the flare subside into a pleasurable heat. Louis is still barely asleep and god he felt so full and stretched he could pass out content. He felt Harry wiggle in a bit more and whimpered loudly when he felt something press in his abdomen. Then Harry gave a slow, small thrust. 

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

His dick was so huge it was pressing into his tiny lower abdomen, making the smallest protruding bump where the head was pressed underneath. Louis moaned again as Harry’s hand moved from his hip to his tummy, fingertips brushing over the sensitive skin. “Oh god Harry, you’re, you’re..”

“Mhmm.” He mumbles with a cocky grin on his face and continues to slide in and out of Louis slowly, rubbing the part of skin where the tip would hit against. Louis’ eyes rolled back in his head as he made lazy thrusts into the air, trying to get friction on his cock that was drooling with precome for Harry’s touch. 

With each sloppy, lazy thrust Harry managed to bang against Louis’ prostate, not fully head-on but enough to make him moan like a whore and dig his nails into Harry’s thigh to get him to go faster. 

And he did so, pumping quicker and rubbing his abdomen, feeling his own dick press firm against Louis’ insides. He sucked bright red marks along Louis’ neck whilst murmuring into his damp skin. “Mmm baby, you’re so good for my cock, feel so good.”

Louis gasped and bucked into his touch, the painful pleasure of Harry’s massive member dragging in and out of him nearly sending him over the edge. He felt tears drip down his cheeks as he practically screamed Harry’s name, over and over as Harry gripped his hip with his free hand and pounded rapidly, relentlessly into Louis as he was about to let go.

He sucked on Louis’ neck, still rubbing furiously at where his dick kept making that small indent in his skin. His dick twitched as Harry bit down on the soft flesh of his neck, giving one last hard, deep thrust before filling Louis to the brim. 

Louis let out a long, shaky moan as he clenched the sheets tight. He came everywhere, making a mess of his torso and the bed. He seized around Harry and went limp, breath nearly being knocked out of his lungs. He felt tears fall down his face again, biting his lip as Harry pulled out with a obscene wet noise. 

“God.. still can’t get used to that.” Louis sighed quietly, leaning back against Harry sleepily. 

“Oh Lou, I didn’t hurt you, did I? Please don’t tell me I-” 

Louis turned around to face Harry and cut him off with a deep kiss. He reached aimlessly for Harry’s hand and locked their fingers. It was almost comical how enormous his hand was compared to Louis’ own but he loved it. Loved Harry’s big, moose-like self. 

“No Haz, it was good. So good..” He yawned, exhausted again. He pulled his still sticky body closer to Harry but he didn’t seem to care. He just drew his arms around Louis and held him to his chest, legs locking and Louis’ toes curling against his calves. 

Louis yawned into his neck and cuddled him close, sighing before drifting off again “Don’t expect me up anytime soon, Curly.”

Harry smiled contentedly and let his head ease back onto the pillows. “Love you Lou.” He whispered. But Louis was already snoring softly, happily asleep on top of Harry.


End file.
